1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a network system, and a program product. Particularly, the present invention relates to an image information apparatus supervising information of a plurality of apparatuses, a network system, and a program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a system in which a plurality of MFPs (Multi Function Peripherals), a plurality of terminals and a server for supervising the same are connected on a network, the server supervises various items related to the MFP.
The items supervised by the server include a variety such as license management, account management, address management, management of access right, and the like. As used herein, MFP includes an apparatus having a plurality of functions such as a printer, facsimile, scanner, and the like.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-122537 discloses art related to license management. In this system, a server stores the number of licenses set for each operational function of the MFP. When the user requests a predetermined operational function, the server determines whether the currently-used number of the corresponding operational function has reached the relevant number of licenses to allow or disallow usage of the requested operational function.
The aforementioned publication also discloses that license management, which is generally carried out by the server, may be carried out by an MFP that has the function of license management.
When a PC (Personal Computer) is to undertake the server supervisory function for supervision of various items under an environment in which a plurality of MFPs and terminals are connected on a network, a PC dedicated as the server must be prepared in addition to the MFP, leading to increase in cost for the entire system.
For large power consumption reasons, the MFP is generally turned on during working hours or when that MPF is to be used, and turned off at the end of the day or when not in use. In the case where one of the plurality of MFPs carries out the server supervisory function under such circumstances, it will be expected that the power of the relevant MFP may not be always ON. For example, when the power of a general MFP is turned on before the power of the MFP with the server management function is turned on, network operation is disabled due to the absence of the server.
There is also the possibility of the power of the MFP with the server supervisory function being turned off before the power of all the other MFPs connected on the network is turned off. Usage of data under supervision for the other MFPs will be disallowed when the power of the MFP with the server supervisory function is turned off. This will lead to deficiency in running the network since the operation of other MFPs connected on the network will be disturbed or disabled.